Dudas
by Siniestra Malfoy
Summary: Una llamada en medio de la noche puede acarrear muchas cosas... y no todas buenas. Sam/Castiel


Título: Dudas  
Fandom: Supernatural  
Pairing: Sam/Castiel  
Rating: PG-13  
Advertencias: Spoilers de toda la 4ta temporada, hasta el capítulo 4x18.  
Género: Drama  
Palabras: 748~  
Resumen: **Una llamada en medio de la noche puede acarrear muchas cosas... y no todas buenas.  
**NdA: Tercer fic del meme de los Primeros Besos. Este pertenece a In-a-yaoi, quién me pidió el primer beso de Cas, y yo que shippeo a Sammy con él, pues no lo podía evitar. (no tengo idea si existen fics de ellos dos, aunque sé que todo el mundo prefiere el Dean/Cas... pues, yo no soy como todo el mundo :B, denle una oportunidad)

* * *

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

—¿Me llamaste?

La pregunta reverberó unos segundos en el silencioso callejón. Era una noche común en algún pueblo perdido. No andaban demonios por las calles ni profetas anunciando el fin del mundo, y, aún así, se respiraba cierta tensión en el ambiente.

—Sí —la voz de Sam sonó relajada. Estaba apoyado contra el capó del Impala. Las luces encendidas le daban un aire de misterio en la oscuridad que los rodeaba.

—¿Sabe Dean que estás aquí? —la mirada obvia de Sam hizo que Castiel guardara silencio. El hombre frente a él era como un túnel oscuro, no podías saber hasta dónde te llevaba, si a una muralla de piedra o a una salida al exterior.

—No, no lo sabe... se quedó durmiendo en el motel.

—Fue una atrevida jugada querer matar a Lilith con el cuchillo —susurró el ángel, mirando por un momento al castaño, antes de desviar la mirada al cielo, dejando sus manos en el abrigo.

—Y lo tuyo también fue atrevido. Haberle _soplado_ de esa forma las respuestas a Dean. Es casi como hacer trampas en un examen, sólo que es con tu _Jefe_ con el que juegas.

Era cierto, y lo sabía. Pero la petición de Dean había sido exigente y necesitada. Todo había sido para salvar a Sam.

—No podía dejar que Dean nos diese la espalda. Está en los planes de Él hacer todo lo posible para que tu hermano evite el Apocalipsis, incluyendo... _trampas_.

—¿Todo es sobre Él, no? —el tono de irritación era claro en la voz de Sam—. Sus planes, Su guerra...

—Sam Winchester —cortó Castiel, sus pálidos ojos azules mirando fijamente al castaño. Las dudas que Anna había plantado, crecían lentamente con las preguntas del hombre enfrente de él—. Controla tu vocabulario —dijo con ese tono calmo que lo caracterizaba.

Los ojos de Sam centelleaban en la oscuridad, mientras se acercaba despacio hasta el ángel.

—¿Y qué me puede pasar si no lo hago? Después de todo, apenas son capaces de controlar todo en la Tierra sin nuestra ayuda —gruñó, dejando que sus palabras hicieran eco en el callejón.

—Es la sangre de demonio lo que habla por ti, Sam —dijo Castiel, sin dejar de mirar a la figura que se acercaba hasta él. Por un momento recordó una situación similar, cuando Dean estuvo en el hospital, luego de la pelea con Alastair. El poder que el menor de los Winchester tenía dentro de él era algo digno de temer... eso lo sabían todos.

—No lo creo —susurró, quedando a centímetros del ángel, clavando su mirada oscura en la triste de Castiel—. Sabes que tengo razón... todos somos peones de un juego que no podemos controlar.

Una chispa de _algo_ cruzó los ojos de Castiel, haciendo que los de Sam se abrieran imperceptiblemente.

—Tienes dudas —no era una pregunta, y eso lo asustaba—. Sabes que todo no está bien —agregó, acercándose aún más—. Y no lo puedes negar, lo leí en los libros de Chuck. No lo creía... pero-

—Detente —ordenó, retrocediendo un paso, levemente incómodo con la cercanía del castaño.

—¿Y si no lo hago? —murmuró, eliminando la distancia entre ambos. Los ojos azules del ángel estaban fijos en el rostro de Sam, turbado con la proximidad de su cuerpo, el extraño calor de un humano tan cerca de él.

Antes de darse cuenta, los labios suaves de Sam se posaron sobre los suyos, traspasándole esa calidez especial, quebrando silenciosamente algo en su interior.

Sentía una de las grandes manos del castaño sujetarlo por la nuca y la otra en su espalda, pero sin forzar más cercanía de la que ya tenían.

Cerrando lentamente los ojos, se permitió disfrutar por un segundo de lo prohibido, del contacto con un humano, el traspaso de esos sentimientos que sólo debían pertenecerle a Sam y a nadie más.

—Deberías pensar más por ti mismo —musitó Sam, separándose despacio, disfrutando por un instante del rostro relajado y levemente sonrojado del ángel.

Sin decir nada más, retrocedió hasta el Impala, marchándose rápidamente del lugar, dejando a Castiel en el frío callejón.

Ahora comprendía el peso de los sentimientos humanos sobre sus hombros

La duda se había extinguido con ese beso, sólo para dejar paso a una dura certeza.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Apretando con fuerza una mano sobre el volante, dejó que sus dedos libres recorrieran la suavidad de una pluma negra.

Lamentaba haber hecho que un ángel cayera...

Pero no se arrepentía.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—Fin.

* * *

Si te gustó, dímelo ;)

R. Sin~~


End file.
